dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Mort
Mort is an Alpha Team agent and an expert in forensics. Biography Alpha Team Mort joined Alpha Team in 2003, in the wake of Mission Deep Sea, where he became acquainted with Swerve. The two often worked closely over the years. During the events of 2008, he and Swerve were hassled near one of Ogel's Undersea HQs by an ADO submarine, and subsequently attacked by an Ogel Mutant Killer Whale. In the ensuing confusion, Mort was struck in the leg by a Sea Drone's electro-spear and suffered nerve damage which caused him to walk with a limp. After that point he avoided combat situations wherever possible. Dino Attack Near the end of April, 2010, Mort received word that Swerve, who had transferred to the Dino Attack Team, had disappeared. He persuaded his superiors to station him in LEGO City , hoping that he could pick up his friend's trail. The effort was futile, but Mort remained in the city nonetheless, often lending help to the DA team and its allies. When Kat, B, and Crooks were arrested by the ADO and LEGO City Police on suspicion of the murder of several dock workers in LEGO City Harbor, Mort arrived to investigate the scene, partly to see if there was another side of the story, but also just to annoy the Agents. He was surprised to discover that what the Agents autopsies on the dock workers listed as stab wounds were, in fact, bite marks. Further investigation led him to conclude that the dock workers were killed by henchmen of Dr. Inferno, which was in fact what had happened. When he revealed his findings to Agents Captain Osprey, Kat, B and Crooks were released. Mort also helped Hotwire, B, and Crooks pick up Cane's trail when the latter returned and kidnapped Wing, . Later on, when civillian doctor Pierce and former pirate Elizabeth Winsor were captured by Alpha Team agents and arrested as "ADO sympathizers", Mort intercepted the group of Alpha Team agents and released Pierce and Elizabeth. After the DA Team returned from the mission on Adventurers' Island, Mort's services were requested by the medics of DAHQ, who were unsure how to treat the injuries of the rogue Ogel Drone known as "Septimus." Mort's arrival triggered Septimus's memory, causing him to remember that he was actually Swerve. This was a bit hard for Mort to accept -- the idea that one of his closest comrades had assumed the form of their primary adversary. However, the cognitive dissonance was put on the back burner when the combined army of Mutant Dinosaurs and XERRD attacked, led by Dr. Rex himself. Mort applied his knowledge of dead Minifig bodies to live patients and assisted Pierce in the infirmary. Abilities and traits Mort is quiet and serious. He is a forensics investigator, and thus is extremely sharp-eyed and observant. There is very little that can escape his notice. He is rather pale and walks with a limp. Trivia *Mort was brought into Dino Attack RPG mainly as a plot device, but he has made appearances in Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. *After bringing Mort back in At War's End, Jackson Lake began to notice a number of parallels between Mort and Stephen Moffat's Sherlock Holmes, which is interesting given the fact that Mort was introduced in 2009, but Jacks did not begin watching Sherlock until early spring of 2012. Incidentally, Mort's coat is a hat-tip to the aforementioned television series. Category:Jackson Lake Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:To Be Expanded